


carve a cross on her behind

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: The Girls I Mean [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Caning, Crying, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Multiple Orgasms, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Subspace, Suspension, Voice Kink, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harurintercourse Day Five: Tied Up; Day Seven: Toys</i>
</p><p>Haruka is very good with her hands. Rin makes a charming model, once she turns down the sass. FUN WITH ROPE.<br/> <br/><i>Haruka worked slowly, sliding and wrapping. Rin did her best not to fidget, but her heart fluttered fast beneath the ropes. The process was methodical, contemplative. It would be calming, even, if she weren’t so goddamn turned on by Haruka’s serious expression. Rin had been witness to that face since they’d been kids, but having all of that attention focused on her, on her body, on ornamenting and binding her, was more intense than she had been prepared to experience. She wanted to reach out, but the ropes held her in place. She steeled herself, calmed her breathing, tried to relax into the rhythm of it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	carve a cross on her behind

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If you draw art of this I will legit write you a story in trade. hmu.~~
> 
> MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED. [@sprinklyzucchini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini) has illustrated this story with truly fantastic art, which you can view on tumblr [here](http://drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com/post/145709392911/%E3%83%8E-%CA%96-%E3%83%8E-link-goes-to-fic)! Please enjoy (and refer to their illustrations if the ropework descriptions start to get confusing).

“Remind me why the hell I’m wearing my swimsuit for this?”

Haruka didn’t look up. She was seated on the floor, taking bundles of colorful rope out of a black duffel bag and arranging them in front of her on the tatami.

“Because I told you to,” she responded calmly.

Rin tsked and crossed her arms. “Not a great answer, Nanase.” She paced, crossing the small room impatiently. “Are you sure you even know what you’re doing? You took like three classes, that doesn’t seem like enough.”

Haruka ignored her and finished laying out her ropes. Beside them, she laid out a row of striking implements. Rin, curious and more than a little nervous, felt a shiver as she eyed them over her shoulder. She looked away and started pacing again.

“Stretch,” Haruka told her. Rin scowled, though it was probably a good idea. They’d done impact play plenty of times, which she liked, but rope was new and she wasn’t sure what to expect. She pulled an arm across her front and began her stretching routine, starting with her shoulders.

By the time she was finished, Haruka had stood up and was inspecting the metal ring hanging from the ceiling at the center of the small rented room. Evidently finding it to her standards, she turned to face Rin.

“Come. Stand over here.”

Rin grumbled but did as she was told. She shook out her limbs, cracked her neck and walked over to stand facing Haruka. Then Haruka began to work.

***

“Ah - !”

“Hush.”

Rin’s arms were secured horizontally behind the small of her back, looped around the wrists by a length of sleek white rope. It wrapped around her arms and torso above and below her black spandex-clad chest. Haruka worked slowly, sliding and wrapping. Rin did her best not to fidget, but her heart fluttered fast beneath the ropes. The process was methodical, contemplative. It would be calming, even, if she weren’t so goddamn turned on by Haruka’s serious expression. Rin had been witness to that face since they’d been kids, but having all of that attention focused on her, on her body, on ornamenting and binding her, was more intense than she had been prepared to experience. She wanted to reach out, but the bindings held her in place. She steeled herself, calmed her breathing, tried to relax into the rhythm of it.

Haruka pulled the rope under her arm briskly and Rin hissed as its ends, melted solid to prevent fraying, flicked sharply at the tender skin of her ribs. Haruka’s brows constricted, and she passed her fingers gently across the rising welts before moving on. A rope passed vertically between Rin’s breasts, and Rin drew a labored breath as it tightened, framing her breasts in the glossy white cords. The rope continued up to wrap across the back of her neck and around to the front, and then Haruka tied it off. It was snug, but not tight. Rin felt simultaneously constricted and exposed. Panting slightly, Rin leaned into it when Haruka paused to take her chin and kiss her slowly.

“How are you doing?” Haruka breathed.

“I’m okay,” replied Rin automatically. Her breathing was visibly shallow. Haruka put a hand on her sternum, covering the white ropes that crossed it, and Rin began to inhale more deeply. 

“How does it feel?” Haruka murmured her words against Rin’s jaw, kissing softly along it, while Rin arched her neck for more contact. Her fingers curled briefly around the rope beneath them like a handle.

“It feels... it’s different. I’m not used to this. It feels weird to just let you make me… I don’t know, helpless.” Rin swallowed.

“You’re doing so well,” Haruka said, kissing Rin behind the ear, making her shiver. “So good for me.”

Rin let her eyes slide shut, nodded mutely, wiggled her fingers and found her circulation still strong and her wrists still immobilized. She breathed deeply. Then she felt warm hands on her biceps.

“Onto the floor now,” directed Haruka, and Rin let herself be guided to a seated position, one foot pulled to the opposite knee, the other leg out straight in front of her. Haruka walked across to her pile of ropes, selected a bundle of red a shade brighter than Rin’s hair, and carried it over to seat herself by Rin’s outstretched leg. She then began wrapping the rope around Rin’s foot.

Rin watched curiously, but was having difficulty concentrating. Her pulse was beginning to thrum in unexpected places as the pressure of her bindings became harder to ignore. “Haru…” she mumbled, watching the rope crisscross and weave in a lattice pattern around her instep and arch.

Haruka paused. “Are you alright?”

Rin blinked, considering, and nodded.

Haruka set the rope down and rose to fetch a sports drink from her bag, which she brought over and held up to Rin’s mouth to sip from. Rin swallowed gratefully, feeling a little more grounded immediately. Haruka stroked her hair. “Does it hurt?”

“Not… hurt, exactly. It’s more intense than I expected.”

Haruka stroked her hair again and pressed a kiss to her forehead before returning to her work. She completed her weave, slid the slack of the rope through a loop from Rin’s toe, and tugged to create tension.

“There,” she said. She stood. “Come. Up.”

Rin hobbled to her feet, allowing Haruka to do most of the work of pulling her up to standing. It was awkward with the knot under the ball of her left foot, and a length of loose rope trailed from it.

“Haru…” she breathed again, constriction making her feel lighter, less connected to her body.

Haruka took the loose end of the red rope in her hand and stood beside Rin, stroking her back where the cords bisected her shoulder blades. “Alright?”

“Mmm.” Rin hummed her assent.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

“I won’t be disappointed in you if you say no,” Haruka assured her, running her fingers along the exposed black straps of Rin’s swimsuit. “You’ve done such a good job. I’m really impressed with you, Rin.”

“No, please,” said Rin. “I want you to keep going.”

“Then I’m going to suspend you now.”

“Wait, wh-?”

Rin didn’t need to ask. Haruka reached up to slide the rope in her hand through the ring overhead, and then pulled, which jerked Rin’s left foot out from under her. Rin yelped and would have toppled forward, but Haruka anticipated her balance upset and caught her.

“Lean on me,” Haruka instructed, and then her face took on that focused expression and Rin stopped trying to hold herself together. She panted, breathing through the discomfort, all of her weight on the ball of her right foot as Haruka supported her.

“Very good,” Haruka breathed absently, reaching around to Rin’s back to attach the rope from her foot to the vertical column of the chest harness. She pulled the rope tighter, bending Rin’s leg up fully in half behind her.

That put pressure on Rin’s feet and shoulders. A low groan escaped her. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the sensations.

“You’re doing so well.” Haruka calmed her automatically like one might a nervous horse. She tugged the ends of the rope, testing her final knot, and slowly, carefully backed away from Rin.

Rin adjusted her balance as best she could. Her right leg shook. Her wrists chafed and ached from her squirming, and her ribs and biceps throbbed under the ties. She licked her lips and met Haruka’s heated gaze.

“How… how do I look?” she managed.

Haruka was studying her exactingly, so Rin took the opportunity to size up her captor as well. Her pulse quickened to see Haruka only barely controlling her own breathing. The color was high in Haruka’s cheeks, even in the low light of this rigging room.

“You’re beautiful,” Haruka replied finally, “you’re always beautiful. Seeing you tied up is like looking at a caged wild animal. All your ferocity is in check, with so insubstantial a thing.” She licked her bottom lip and chewed on it, coming no closer.

“So wh… what happens now?” asked Rin, mouth dry again.

“Are you comfortable?”

“I mean, no,” said Rin, “it’s uncomfortable, but I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Haruka moved, but not to Rin; rather, she approached the implements she had arranged on the floor earlier. She eyed them assessingly.

Rin took as deep a breath as the wrap around her diaphragm allowed. She rolled up onto her toes to bend her knee, leaning into the chest ropes, and then settled back on her heel. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

Haruka bent to a crouch and ran her fingers across the row of toys lightly, evaluating her selection. Before she could make her choice, Rin cleared her throat.

“I am pretty thirsty, though.”

Haruka rose immediately. “Of course.” She brought the bottle to Rin and let her take a few careful sips. Then she capped the beverage, returned it to the duffel bag, and picked up a very thin black acrylic cane.

Rin felt the adrenaline hit her system immediately. “Oh sh- shit, really? That’s….”

Haruka crossed around behind her, massaging her shoulders between the ropes. “Hush,” she murmured. She came around to Rin’s front and, without preamble, flicked her wrist and swatted Rin across her right thigh.

For so light a touch, Rin could scarcely believe the stripe of fire that exploded in the cane’s wake. “Mother _fucker_!” she gasped, mouth falling open in disbelief before the cane struck her again, inches above the first strike.

The cane whisked the air repeatedly, punctuated by Rin’s outbursts. Presently Haruka paused and knelt to examine her work up close while Rin teetered, whimpering, wanting to pull her leg away but unable to put her full weight on the chest harness. Her throat was tight and she couldn’t breathe deeply. The front of her leg felt like it had been attacked by stinging insects. It throbbed terribly. 

Haruka’s cool hand reached out to lightly graze fingertips across the rising welts, and Rin hissed, eyes sliding shut. She still couldn’t catch her breath. Haruka rose, carrying the cane with her.

“Color,” Haruka demanded in a quiet voice.

“Hhh… ah… green,” replied Rin, more confidently than she felt.

Haruka sent the cane swinging once again. It landed with precision across marks already left in its first passage, and Rin lost her composure and _howled_.

When Haruka stopped this time, she closed the distance between them, pressing her torso against Rin’s and reaching her free hand down to trace the cane marks. “Color,” she prompted.

Rin knew tears were streaking her face, and she sniffed, wishing she could at least wipe her dripping nose. “Ghh… green,” she bit out shakily.

“Good girl,” murmured Haruka. She kissed Rin, and Rin, who had not realized until that moment how thirsty she was for a kiss, moaned openly and jostled desperately for greater contact.

The ropes held her, of course. Haruka stepped back, and Rin let a sob fill the empty air between them.

“You’re such a mess when you cry,” Haruka remarked mildly. “It makes me want to do awful things to you, just to see you crack open.”

Rin had no words to answer that, but it was just as well, for Haruka crossed around behind her. Rin tensed, afraid of what might come next, feeling her pulse under the ropes, across the welts, and between her legs.

There was a pause during which Rin could only assume Haruka took in the view of Rin from behind, shuddering there in the ropes, suspended on one leg like a ballerina in her black swimsuit. Then Rin’s peripheral vision caught Haruka moving in beside her. “Haru…” she panted again, mouth wet with too much saliva.

Haruka slid two fingers between Rin’s lips, and Rin groaned around them and sucked obediently. “Don’t bite,” cautioned Haruka, and then she swatted Rin with the cane across the right side of her ass.

The sound Rin made would have been a shriek if her mouth weren’t full. As it was, she emitted a high-pitched whine, but when the fingers in her mouth wiggled she remembered herself and focused on sucking them properly, using her tongue.

“Good girl,” said Haruka, and swung again.

By the time Haruka had finished working her ass over, Rin was a sobbing mess of saliva and tears and snot, and she couldn’t figure out how to stand. Everything hurt, her ass felt uneven, and though her circulation was still fine she could feel muscles cramping from the long immobility.

“Color,” said Haruka, as she crouched on the floor by her toys, pulling out a disinfectant wipe to rub down the used acrylic cane.

Rin tried to respond, but she couldn’t control her crying. Haruka set down the cleaned cane and walked up to Rin, stroked her hair.

“Red?” Haruka asked. Rin shook her head. “Yellow?”

Rin, still shuddering, opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She hung her head and shook it again.

Haruka ducked her chin to look Rin directly in the eyes. Rin lifted her face to meet her gaze. She was dimly aware that her mouth was still open and now drooling.

“Green?” asked Haruka, and Rin nodded. “Are you sure?”

She nodded again.

Haruka reached one hand down behind Rin to knead the sore flesh of her ass, and Rin groaned into another jag of sobs. Haruka kissed her neck and all of a sudden Rin became aware of cool fingers sliding aside the fabric of her swimsuit to stroke the folds of her sex.

“Ah- haah….”

Haruka continued to cruelly grip Rin’s backside as she sank to her knees and deftly maneuvered a full three fingers into Rin’s cunt.

“Ho… hol… oh my god, oh my god,” panted Rin, vocalizing automatically, so wet she was surprised she hadn’t noticed it coating her inner thigh sooner. Haruka’s three fingers fucked roughly up into her, and the hand on her ass pulled back to give it an open-palmed slap.

Rin cried out, rocking on her one foot, completely beside herself. Then Haruka’s free hand gripped the rope from her other foot just above the knot that tied it to the chest harness, and pulled down against the suspension ring, swinging Rin’s leg up higher and opening her wider to Haruka’s fingers. Haruka added a fourth digit and drove into her so hard Rin nearly toppled.

Some part of Rin knew that the wailing noise in the room was coming from her, but most of her was focused on the pain and heat and waves of pleasure that wracked her entire body. She leaned into the chest ropes, taking some of the weight off of her knee, welcoming the tautness of the swimsuit fabric across her sensitive nipples, and it was at that moment that Haruka’s mouth latched onto her clit.

“Haru!” she gasped, and “Fuck!” From then Haruka made quick work of her, and soon Rin began shaking and felt the tongue leave her sex.

“Please,” she begged, panting, still half-crying, “please, fuck, Haru, please…”

“You’ve been so good for me.” Haruka gazed up at Rin, chin wet, hands still holding the rope and angling up into Rin at a punishing pace. “Are you ready to come, Rin?”

“Yes, oh god, please let me come, fuck…”

At that, Haruka smiled. She nodded. “Alright,” she said pleasantly. “Come for me now.” And as Rin began shuddering with it, she returned her mouth to its previous task.

Rin’s world collapsed around her. She panted, she gasped, she shook, she thrashed so hard she nearly lost her footing. White heat exploded out from Haruka’s hand and mouth, washing Rin in a flood of euphoria. The constriction of the ropes only added to the intensity of her climax, and Haruka drew it out, curling fingers up to hit a sensitive spot inside of Rin while continuing to work her mouth. Rin rocked and moaned above her.

“Fuck -” panted Rin, “fuck, fuuuuck, ah-!”

Another wave of orgasm overtook her, and she rode it out, struggling not to hyperventilate. Smaller aftershocks followed. Haruka didn’t let up.

“Haru,” Rin moaned, “Haruuuu, oh my god.”

Abruptly, Haruka’s hand sped up and whatever she was doing with her mouth changed. Suddenly Rin felt a new climax building, one that threatened to blow the others out of the water. “Oh - oh god - oh - Haru, oh, oh - _shit_ -”

If a human could have a full system crash, that would have been what happened to Rin. Instead she tightened up, choking on the very air, and then let the oxygen out of her lungs in one long, screaming push, kicking out so hard she knocked Haruka aside and lost her balance. She hung from the chest harness, shuddering and moaning, loose leg dragging uselessly on the floor, while Haruka rolled to her feet to right her.

“Oh my god,” Rin was babbling, sucking in hiccuping breaths, “oh my god…”

Haruka loosed the foot rope from the chest harness and eased Rin’s bound foot to the tatami. Then she helped the shuddering Rin to lie on the floor on her side while her fingers flew over the bindings, loosening and unwrapping until the ropes coiled in two piles and Rin slumped in a pile of her own.

“Rin,” breathed Haruka, stroking red hair, “Rin, you were amazing.” She pulled Rin into her lap and held her, kissing her forehead and hair, wiping her face with a cloth.

Rin had been deboned. She felt deeply disoriented and a little woozy, flooded with endorphins and oxygenated blood that had labored to flow for the better part of half an hour. She wanted to respond, but it wasn’t going to happen. Instead she nuzzled Haruka’s chest and let her eyes fall shut, allowing herself to be petted and praised.

Haruka would help her finish the sports drink and get dressed, and she would tidy up the room while Rin sat wrapped in a blanket in the corner, and they would gather themselves and their belongings and check out of the room they had rented and make their way home to dinner and a hot bath. But for now, it was enough for Rin to lie in Haruka’s lap, a sweaty mess of tears and cum and rope marks.

Haruka stroked her hair. “Beautiful Rin,” she murmured. “What a good girl.”

Rin snuggled closer and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my rope consultant @gayabstractconcept and my kickass beta @redcirce for editing my grammatical and technical errors, as well as my sins. THANKS FRIENDS.
> 
> Titles in this series from a racy ee cummings poem.
> 
> In this story, Haru puts Rin into a box tie chest harness with a gravity boot through a suspension ring. ~~(If I can badger my friend into drawing the pose, I'll link to a picture.)~~ This tie is a partial suspension appropriate for novice rope bottoms. You actually can try this one at home. But find an experienced rope top or do it in a class or something, idk, don't give yourselves nerve damage.
> 
> canes are the devil's implements. fuck canes. fuck them right to hell. haru you wicked monster.
> 
> (She made Rin wear her swimsuit because she's a frickin perv and has been thinking about tying her up while at swim practice.)


End file.
